Big Time
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Serie de one shots de los pingüinos inspirados en el primer álbum de Big Time Rush. Ultima canción: Big time, la imagen pertenece al video o el capítulo, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1 Hasta que me olvide de ti

Hola mis queridos lectores otra nueva historia con más canciones que mostrar como dije espero hacer este y el otro mejores que los anteriores gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando estas ideas la pareja de este capítulo es Skipper y Marlene y comenzamos con esta serie de One Shots.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Hasta que me olvide de ti.**

Regresaba a mi hogar últimamente salía mucho había una enorme razón para hacerlo pero de camino me encontré con ella, no se porque me acerque a ella había muchas cosas que quería decirle.

-Recibí una llamada en una tarde cualquiera- Ese día en particular era bueno hasta que recibí esa extraña llamada.

-No sigas con eso por favor se lo que paso- Claro que lo sabe ese día esa llamada cambia totalmente mi estado de ánimo.

-Conteste y vi que eras tú- En ese momento me alegre demasiado no tenía idea de lo que me esperaba al contestar.

-¿Por qué sigues diciéndome eso?- Solo quería que lo supiera no tenia nada de malo recordarle todo.

-Como a mi corazón estabas rompiendo- Solo ese día ella rompió mi corazón fue muy cruel en su momento.

-Eso no podía seguir así y lo sabias muy bien- No lo veía así en esos momentos pero ahora veo que todo mejoró

-La noticia tu dijiste, se acabó- Ella termino con lo nuestro fue triste pero eso abría muchas más puertas de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Si se acabó ¿Eso es lo que quieres dejar en claro?- Para nada eso no venia importando loor que quería dejaré en claro lo que haría en adelante.

-Voy a salir porque mi mente esta en otro lugar- No tiene caso quedarme encerrado porque esto se haya acabado.

-Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo ya no es de mi interés- Lo mismo decía ella podía hacer lo que quisiera solo quería decírselo.

-Todos mis amigos van a verme esta noche- Quizás hagamos una gran fiesta o salgamos ya dependería de lo que quisiéramos.

-Tus famosos amigos espero no se metan en demasiados problemas- Se a qué se refería pero que no le pierda cuidado no haremos nada en contra de ella.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que el sol salga- Estaremos de fiesta hasta el amanecer ya nada me ata a despertar temprano.

-Como quieras ya te dije puedes hacer lo que tú quieras- Solo quería compartírselo después de la manera tan vil en que rompió mi corazón.

-Y yo voy a bailar mucho, rearme en alto- Antes esa no era una posibilidad pero gracias a ella ahora podía.

-¿Estas echándome algo en cara?- No para nada solo le estaba diciendo las cosas que antes no podía hacer y ahora sí.

-Subirle el volumen a la música, fiesta como una estrella de rock- Todo ahora era posible sin reclamos o regaños.

-Seguirás con tu larga lista porque eso me está aburriendo- Pues si era bastante larga después de todo lo que me prohibía.

-Puedo conseguir ¿Un porque ahora?- También esto me interesaba digo nunca me dijo porque terminaba todo esto.

-Creo que las razones ya no importan debes de olvidar eso- Me interesaban las razones pero si ella no quería dármelas.

-Saltar alto, caer bajo tengo que tocar ahora- Creo que era mejor para con ese asunto de las razones.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- Ahora decía esto ¿Qué ella ya no sabía lo que en verdad quería?

-No importa, mi cabeza está girando ahora- Está dando demasiadas vueltas con todo lo que hemos hablado.

-No le des vueltas a algo que no sigue ¿Quieres?- En eso tenía razón ¿Pero qué hacía por aquí? Ella vive un poco más lejos.

-Apuesto que pensaste que estaría aquí por mí cuenta- Creo que pensó que me encontraría solo y vulnerable pero no era así.

-Eso no es cierto ya no tengo el menor interés en ti- Lo mismo digo pero no entendía que hacía por estos lado no tenía motivo por el que estar aquí.

-Esperando a que toques mi puerta- Ya no estaba así no esperaba volver a verla menos por aquí en verdad es extraño.

-Jamás haría eso cuando tomo una decisión ya no doy vuelta atrás- Yo menos y no volvería por ningún motivo con ella.

-Desde que te fuiste ya no espero al lado del teléfono- Como él idiota de antes lo supera para haber pasado poco tiempo.

-Es bueno que supere todo esto hubiera sido terrible para mí que no lo hicieras- No era de esos que se la pasaban rogando.

-Yo sigo adelante- No me iba a detener solo porque ella termino esto sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Yo también sigo adelante y mejor- Bien por ella no serviría de nada estancarse por una persona.

-Encontré un lugar donde puedo perderme- Donde nada me importa y todo lo olvido como lo que sucedió con ella.

-Piérdete y no vuelvas- Ahora ella estaba a la defensiva no sé porque cambia tan rápido pero bueno nunca la llegue a entender.

-Y solo dejo tus recuerdos en un estante- Poco recordaba de lo nuestro aunque no todos los recuerdos era muy felices que digamos.

-Es difícil dejar tantos recuerdos no te vaya a salir en tu contra- No pasaría ya había olvidado todo esto.

-Mírame estoy bien- Mejor que bien ya no había presiones ni largas discusiones que terminaban en mi pidiendo perdón.

-¿No te preocupa estar tan solo?- No estaba muy solo que digamos pero ella no debía saber la verdad.

-No necesito a nadie más porque yo voy a gastar mi dinero como si no valiera nada- Antes lo gastaba en muchos regalos para ella ahora no.

-Tanto dinero y gastarlo solo eso es triste ¿No crees?- Ya me estaba comenzando a molestar todos sus comentarios.

-Me estoy volviendo loco ya ni siquiera pienso- Ahora mismo de pensar hacia que me doliera un poco la cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Y no sabes qué hacer?- Claro que sabía que hacer de hecho era lo único que podía hacer.

-Perdiendo mí mente es todo lo que puedo hacer- Solo así dejaré de pensar en todo lo que ronda en mi mente.

-Eso no suena muy buena opción ¿Ya no tienes ideas?- No importaba que ya no tuviera nada necesitaba algo más.

-Lo juro haré lo que tenga que hacer- No me importa que deba hacer para lograrlo pero cuando lo haga seré más que feliz.

-¿De que estas hablas?- Pensé que estaba siendo lo bastante obvio para que ella lo supiera.

-Hasta que me olvide de ti- Haré lo que tenga que hacer para así poder olvidarla de una vez por todas.

 **Nota de la autora: Este sí que quedo largo pero como dije estos que vendrán serán mejores que los anteriores, serán doce capítulos por el momento si hago algunos cambios se los haré saber espero les haya gustado, en este álbum pondré todo mi empeño, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Siempre serán únicos para nosotras, nadie se compara con ellos, yo llore mientras lo escribía, extraño a ambos supongo que esto nos hace un poco de falta, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sentí lo mismo que tu mientras lo escribía, me tarde tres días escribiéndolo de que me sentía tan triste por suerte lo acabe a tiempo, creo que yo igual lo escribí pensando en ambos fue inevitable, como dices después de todo la canción es de ellos y me recordó a que ambos acabaron, era tanta emoción cuando sacaban cosas nuevas yo gritaba y estaba pegada al televisor, yo solo veo el canal cuando pasan a ambos sino ya ni veo el canal, me siento culpable por acabarme todo tu papel lo siento, saludos**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Novio

Hola mis queridos lectores gracias por sus comentarios esto impulsara a que la historia continúe, quedaron fascinados con el primer capítulo espero y los que vengan también, en caso de cualquier cambio se los haré saber la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Doris y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Novio.**

-Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de estar atraído a alguien- Porque yo si la estoy teniendo en este preciso momento.

-La he tenido pero no entiendo quién eres y porque me dices eso- No soy nada menos que tu próximo novio.

-Y no hay nada que ellos podrían haber dicho o hecho- Hablaba de los otros novios que no duraron mucho por algo debió ser.

-¿Ellos? Ya sé de quienes hablas pero no entiendo por me hablas de ellos- Quería ver que hicieron mal ellos pero mejor le cambio el tema.

-Y cada día te veo por tu cuenta- Siempre me sorprendió verla así digo nunca llegue a acostumbrarme a verla sin un chico.

-Mejor estar así que con alguien que no vale nada ¿No crees?- En eso estaba de acuerdo pero sigo sin creerlo.

-Y no puedo creer que estés sola- No puedo creer que los otros chicos lo hayan arruinado que tontos fueron.

-La experiencia me ha demostrado que al final todos te fallan- Bueno en este caso le demostraría que yo no le fallaría.

-Pero de casualidad escuche a tus amigas- Fue por accidente no quise hacerlo pero hablan fuerte y yo estaba ahí.

-No te han enseñado a no escuchar las conversaciones de la gente ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?- Me daba un poco de pena decírselo.

-Y esto es lo que ellas dicen- ¿En verdad le diría? Sonaba un poco mal hasta sonaba desesperada o eso lo hicieron parecer sus amigas.

-Sigo esperando que lo digas, sin pena no me voy a enojar ni nada- Ojala no, la que quería por decirse mal era ella.

-Que tu estas buscando un novio- Lo dije como si ella fuera una desesperada por conseguir uno, cuando no creo que sea así.

-No estoy desesperada si es lo que piensas ¿Y a ti porque te importa eso?- Por una muy buena razón personal.

-Lo veo, dame tiempo sabes que voy a ser ese- Yo solo quería ser su novio claro si ella me lo permitía serlo.

-No lo sé apenas te conozco y además no creo estar lista para esto- ¿Porque de repente ponía tantas escusas?

-No tengas miedo a venir pon tu confianza en mí- Yo no era como los demás no sé qué errores cometieron los otros pero yo no lo haré.

-No puedo confiar en ti tan pronto ni nada- Entiendo que le costaba trabajo no podía forzarla a aceptarme como su novio.

-Todo lo que quiero ser es tu novio- Eso era todo pero supongo que si ella no quería no podía haber nada más.

-No entiendo porque quieres eso pero no voy a pelear por eso- No había motivo para pelear solo quería decírselo.

-No puedes pelear eso, derríbame sabes que regreso enseguida- Supongo que si no quería ahora más adelante si ella quería yo estaría ahí.

-No me conoces no sabes que he hecho antes no puedes estar seguro que solo ellos cometieron errores- Eso no me importaba ahora.

-No me importa en absoluto lo que hayas hecho antes- Eso me tiene sin cuidado lo que quería ahora era comenzar de nuevo.

-No sabes lo que dices mientras menos me conozcas mejor- Pero yo quería conocerla más para entender porque decía todas esas cosas.

-Déjame tomar un pequeño instante para encontrar las palabras correctas- ¿Cómo podía decírselo de la forma correcta?

-¿Para qué quieres eso? No creo que sea buena idea- Si me interrumpía no podía pensarlo claramente y no se las diría.

-Así para cuando te las diga no sea algo que hayas escuchado- Y así pueda entender que yo no soy como los demás chicos.

-Créeme que ya lo he escuchado todo de cualquier chicos- No sé cuáles sean los ella prefiere pero no soy como ellos.

-No se que tipo de chico es el que prefieres- Puede que yo no me acerque a los que ella prefiere por varias cosas.

-No tengo preferencia alguna de chicos al menos eso pienso yo- No se yo no era bueno para saber esas cosas.

-Pero se que tengo que ponerme por delante- Si ya me llevaban algo de ventaja ya que ellos si fueron sus novios.

-Llevamos un tiempo conversando, sabes tienes razón dices cosas que nadie me ha dicho nunca- Entonces aun tengo esperanzas.

-¿Ves? Creo que tengo el tipo de amor que te mereces- Solo tenía que aceptarme y a ver qué pasaba entre nosotros.

-Claro que lo tienes pero aún no estoy muy segura de aceptar- ¿Porque no? Eso estaba resultando tan difícil.

-Si me dices sí, estoy esperando aquí todos los días como un pobre millonario- Esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para que me aceptara.

-El amor que tu propones ¿Es grande?- No solo eso sino duradero y verdadero solo tenía que aceptarme.

-Mas grande que las historias de amor que hayas leído- Mucho más grande no tenía por qué seguir pensándolo.

-No creo estar lista, solo espérame un poco más ¿Lo harás?- Claro que lo haría por lo menos sabía que en cuanto estuviera lista aceptaría.

-Estaré aquí, te lo prometo- No importa el tiempo que le llevara decidirlo, la esperaría todo el tiempo que necesite

-Es increíble que hagas todo esto aun no entiendo porque lo haces- No perdía nada con hacer todo esto por ella.

-Solo quiero ser tu novio- Por eso hacia todo esto solo quería ser su novio pero por el momento debía esperar a que eso pasara.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja,** **aunque solo van dos capítulos han visto que ambos están extensos pienso tratar de hacer todos así pero con diferentes temáticas más adelante lo verán por ahora solo quiero agradecer su apoyo en estas historias gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, pensé que era la única, lo sé yo me emociono de una manera sorprendente, asusto a mi hermano a veces, yo amo a todo el álbum así que se verá muchas más cosas así, lo se creó que la puse un poco mala pero decidí cambiar un poco las cosas, estaba pensando hacer eso para esa canción, tranquila tome tu sugerencia espero te haya gustado, ellos quedaron mejor que las otras dos, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo se pero no tenia una pareja y decidí hacerla con mi pareja favorita, para mi ambos nos hacen mucha falta porque en serio son tan parecidos como me dijiste, enserio extraño verlos, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 La ciudad es nuestra

Hola mis queridos lectores el día de ayer no tuve internet no sé muy bien las razones pero me fue imposible actualizar la otra historia hoy apenas llego y subí este capítulo espero mañana que suba el capítulo no pase ni vuelva a pasar la pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Cupida y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: La ciudad es nuestra.**

-Rodando paredes con grafiti las vallas iluminan el bloque- Vamos camino para allá una gran celebración nos espera.

-¿Por fin me dirás hacia donde vamos?- No podía decirle aun seria una gran sorpresa para festejar.

-Cada uno de nosotros en una misión, tengo toda la tripulación a mi lado- Ya todos debían de estar listos para esto.

-¿Y para que necesitas a todos ellos? ¿Qué planeas hacer?- Celebrar su mayor logro solo eso quería hacer.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?- Por fin habíamos llegado ahora solo había que entrar para que ella descubriera su sorpresa.

-Nos detenemos para abrir la puerta- No sé por qué estaba nervioso pero así era ahora solo esperaba que le gustara la sorpresa.

-Abre la puerta sin miedo dudo que algo malo haya detrás de ella-

-Todas las chicas gritan "ahí están"- Y con eso todo salen a festejar sorprendiéndola completamente jamás imaginaba algo como esto.

-No me esperaba encontrar a todos aquí es inesperado- Sé que para nada esperaba esto por eso era una sorpresa

-Está lleno de pared a pared y todo el mundo está llamando- Había mucha más gente de la que esperaba pero ya no importa.

-No puedo creer que hicieras todo esto para celebrar- ¿Qué no haría yo por verla feliz? Lo que sea.

-Aquí nos encontramos es casi la hora- Casi anochecía cuando las cosas aquí se pondrían un poco más intensas.

-¿Qué tienes preparado para la noche?- Eso era otra sorpresa que tenía para ella eso sería lo más emocionante de la noche.

-Siente la emoción ahora, apaga las luces- Esta será una verdadera celebración espero que le guste.

-Espero que todos se la pasen igual de bien que yo en este momento- Yo creo que si a todos los veía bastante felices.

-Vamos a conseguir que todos lo disfruten- Esta debía ser una noche que debíamos recordar por siempre.

-No sé cuándo habrá que parar- No teníamos por qué parar podríamos disfrutarlo el tiempo que quisiera.

-Porque la noche es joven la línea está fuera de la puerta- Aun había mucho tiempo para continuar con esto.

-Disfrutemos de esta ciudad por esta noche- No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella hoy sería nuestra.

-Hoy ha sido una locura pero esta noche la ciudad es nuestra- Por solo esa noche nosotros reinamos en la ciudad.

-Disfrutar todo esto mientras dure- No duraría para siempre pero si por un largo tiempo juntos.

-Vivamos lo mejor hasta que llegue la mañana- No debía preocuparse por nada durante toda la noche.

-Lo que hiciste fue fantástico no pensé que hablabas en serio- La idea fue de ella solo la hice realidad.

-Todo el mundo decía que estábamos soñando- Cuando planeamos esto no pensaban que lo lograríamos.

-Esto es en verdad sorprendente no puedo creer que estemos aquí- Debía creerme que no estaba soñando ni nada.

-Ahora estamos aquí como "si, les dijimos"- Les dije que lograría que ella viniera a esta gran fiesta.

-No quiero irme de aquí aunque se acabe- No teníamos que irnos si ella no quería podíamos estar aquí.

-Aun ahora estamos mucho más cerca y no hay manera de que nos vayamos- Sé que nunca nos quedábamos mucho tiempo pero ahora sí.

-No estoy segura de dedicarme a esto no creo ser muy buena- Si ella quería hacerlo estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

-Tienes que creer tu vocación es tu destino- Si ella quería hacer eso que lo hiciera nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-¿De verdad piensas eso? No sé si sea correcto o no- Por esta noche no debía estar dándole vueltas a eso.

-Así que corre esta noche vamos a sacudir todo el lugar- Por esta noche que celebre eso ya después pensaba si era lo correcto.

-Es difícil continuar cuando algo da vueltas en tu cabeza- Solo debía intentarlo y olvidarse por un día del mundo.

-Ahora es difícil como parece sé que si lo quieres- Pero si ella seguía ese camino yo la acompañaría en ello.

-En verdad quiero que eso suceda es lo que más quiero en el mundo- Si ella lo creía así claro que iba a pasar.

-Entonces va a suceder de alguna manera- Y cuando eso pase yo estaré ahí para ella siempre lo estaré

-Gracias por creer en mi pero ahora disfrutemos de esto que es nuestro- Nada menos que la ciudad.

-La ciudad es nuestra- Por esta única ocasión, así que había que disfrutarlo al máximo el tiempo que durara.

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está avanzando muy bien pensé que hoy tampoco podría actualizar esta historia ya que el internet no llegaba y están haciendo cosas afuera de mi casa creo que eso afecto la red espero no vuelva a pasar, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Son demasiado parecidos a veces sospecho de eso, hermosos los días en los que los pasan porque siempre estoy ahí viéndolos, yo cuando escribo escucho su música, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, yo con mi hermano veo ambos ya que lo contagie de eso, gracias a tu por sugerir me ayuda mucho en verdad, trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible para ustedes así que no hay problema, yo parezco disco rayado diciéndote gracias siempre pero no te preocupes en verdad, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Si** **ya** **leí** **la** **tuya** **esta** **muy** **buena** **en** **verdad** **¿** **En serio? Sé que escribirás algo grandioso ya lo espero, tome en cuenta tu sugerencia espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nada más importa

Hola mis queridos lectores el internet ya no me ha dado problemas espero ya no vuelva a pasar porque en serio en molesto esta historia avanza cada vez más la pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Shauna y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Nada más importa.**

-Porque el mundo se detiene antes cuando pongo mis brazos alrededor tuyo- No creo que haya mejor lugar en el mundo que tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Mi mundo se detiene cuando estoy entre tus brazos, me siento tan bien que el mundo deja de importarme- Era la sensación que ambos compartíamos.

-Es como uno de los enemigos, dos para quienes tratan de callarnos- Han intentado separarnos en más de una ocasión

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido con nosotros ¿Crees que ellos lo sepan?- No creo que estén enterados de nada.

-Ellos en realidad no lo saben- Ni tienen porque saberlo mientras nosotros sepamos lo que ocurre con nosotros estamos bien.

-Tengo un poco de miedo de que por fin logren separarnos de una vez por todas- Ellos no lo lograrían nunca, esto era más fuerte.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer para separarnos- Pueden intentarlo las veces que quieran con cualquier método pero no lo lograrán.

-Creen que todo esto es por interés pero ellos se equivocan- No había ningún interés en esto y creo que lo habíamos demostrado.

-No me importa el dinero, ni la ropa-A decir verdad no me importaba nada más que estar juntos a ella para siempre.

-Lo único que nos importa es que estemos juntos- Era lo hermoso de esto sabíamos los que ambos queríamos.

-Cuando estamos juntos, cariño todo desaparece- Todo lo que nos preocupa deja de existir cuando estamos así.

-Así es pero creo que todo esto son solo pruebas para lo que sentimos- No necesitábamos ninguna prueba para eso.

-No necesitamos probar lo que sentimos en nuestros corazones- Yo lo sabía muy bien esperaba que ella también lo supiera.

-Solo quiero estar segura de que nada podrá destruir esto- Sé que el miedo siempre estaba presente pero debíamos sobreponernos.

-Y no habrá nada que pueda derribar lo que construimos- Lo hemos construido de muchos años dudo que algo pueda derribar lo.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos? No es algo que puedas asegurar- Mi lugar era a su lado ahí me mantendría siempre.

-Estaremos en esto juntos por siempre cada vez más cerca- Cada vez más únicos cada obstáculo solo nos acerca más.

-Lo que sucede es que ellos dicen muchas cosas sobre nosotros- No debíamos hacer caso a todo eso que decían.

-Ellos pueden hablar, decir lo que quieran de nosotros- Pero nada de lo que digan es verdad solo nosotros sabemos la verdad

-Tienes razón no se porque me preocupó por eso, contigo todo es diferente- Entendía eso lo mismo pensaba.

-Es como si todo se apagara y la gente se congelará- Todo eso me sucede cuando estoy con ella

-Y todo se vuelve mejor como si no hubiera nadie alrededor- No había Nadia a nuestro alrededor solo nosotros.

-Ellos desaparecen y solo quedamos tú y yo- Siempre seríamos solo ella y yo en esto, esperaba que por fin lo entendiera.

-¿Puedo pedirte un enorme favor?- Ella podía pedirme lo que quisiera por mí no había ningún problema.

-Todo lo que quieras, lo que sea- Solo que no evite que ambos nos separemos porque eso no solucionará nada.

-¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo lo malo?- Yo tampoco quería recordar todo lo malo que vivimos antes.

-Olvidemos nuestros problemas, olvidemos nuestro pasado- Olvidémoslo todo y pensemos en nosotros y en nuestra felicidad.

-Olvidémonos de todo al menos mientras esto dure- Sé que esto duraría por mucho más tiempo del que nos imaginamos.

-Nos veo en un futuro y se que lo nuestro durara- Sé que esto era para siempre aunque no podía asegurarlo del todo.

-Solo el tiempo lo sabrá aunque a tu lado pasa demasiado rápido- Con ella el tiempo se perdía no había tiempo.

-Cada segundo que paso contigo se van tan rápido- Él tiempo sigue corriendo pero para mí se detiene con ella.

-El tiempo es demasiado corto pero tendremos que ser demasiado fuertes- No había tanta necesidad de eso.

-No necesitamos ser fuertes todo estará bien- Por alguna razón sabia que esto no nos afectaría en absoluto.

-Solo interesémonos en lo importante que somos nosotros- Eso era lo único que debía importarnos.

-Y nada más importará- Solo nosotros importamos ella debía saberlo así había que vivir sin preocupaciones después de todo nada importa.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja de este capítulo, como dije trataría de hacer esta historia mucho mejor que las anteriores espero estarlo logran también pondré mas temas además de los que se hablan en las canciones ya lo verán, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Sé que esperaban yo también esperaba poder subirlo pero las situaciones no lo permitieron, trato de que queden bien tanto la canción como la pareja, otra coincidencia mayor, yo ya tengo una hora exacta para verlos y siento mucha emoción, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, siempre lo ve conmigo porque no tiene nada más que hacer, trato de que enserio queden buenos, es un reto para mi hacerlo y veo que lo estoy logrando cada vez más, tome una de tus parejas como fue demasiado cursi tuve que poner a Cabo, fue el que mejor quedo en esta canción, espero ya no pase de nuevo lo odio, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 En todo el mundo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento un poco la tardanza estoy aun acomodando algunas cosas aquí, sé que desde el martes esperaban este capítulo por la canción que es, la pareja de este capítulo es Skipper y Marlene amo la canción al igual que la pareja y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: En todo el mundo.**

-Espera un minuto antes de que me digas algo, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Ya que no estaba ahí me gustaba saber cómo le iba.

-Solo ha estado como todos los días, aburrido- Él mío también estuvo un poco aburrido en verdad extrañaba estar ahí.

-Porque yo he estado extrañándote a ti junto a mí- Es horrible tener que separarme de ella pero mi trabajo así lo pide.

-Yo también te he extraño pero no pudiste llamar en mejor momento estaba durmiendo- A veces olvidaba lo de la diferencia de hora.

-¿Te desperté de tus sueños? Lo siento pero no logro dormir- Y pensé que podía llamarla pero allá ya era bastamente tarde.

-No te preocupes yo también me moría por oír tu voz y saber de ti- Oírla después de mucho tiempo era bastante relajante para mí.

-Tú me tranquilizas, hay algo en el sonido de tu voz- Que me calma inmediatamente es bastante relajante oírla.

-No me gusta que te vayas y estemos mucho tiempo separamos más tu allá lejos- No estaba tan lejos de ella como creía.

-Yo nunca estoy tan lejos como parece- Aunque ella no pueda verme yo estoy ahí con ella, siempre lo estaría.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo- A mi igual me gustaría mucho eso pero pronto podrá ser.

-Pronto estaremos juntos- No me queda mucho tiempo aquí, así que en cuanto pueda iré con ella.

-¿Y qué haremos cuando estemos de nuevo juntos?- ¿No era obvio lo que haríamos? Solo continuaríamos

-Vamos a tomarlo justo donde lo dejamos- Sé que habíamos perdido tiempo valioso pero podíamos seguir.

-¿Todas esas ciudades y aun me quieres?- Ninguna de esas ciudades ni mucho menos la distancia haría que la deje de querer.

-París, London, Tokio- ¿Qué importa las ciudades que haya visitado? Lo único que me importaba era volver con ella.

-Mientras estas allá puedes hacer infinidad de cosas- No hacía mucho aquí y solo una cosa me importaba hacer.

-Solo hay una cosa que debo hacer- Mientras estaba aquí solo una cosa podía hacer para saber que ella estaba bien.

-¿Y qué es eso que debes hacer?- ¿No se lo imaginaba ni un poco? Era algo que ya venía haciendo desde hace tiempo.

-Hablarte todas las noches por teléfono y casi no puedo oír otro adiós- Hablábamos mucho tiempo y era triste cuando decíamos adiós.

-¿Tardarás mucho tiempo en volver? Porque muchos esperan que regresen- No mucho tratare de acabar rápidamente aquí.

-No será largo y tú eres la única a la que espero- Solo a ella esperaba verla una vez que todo acabara aquí.

-Seguramente has conocido millones de chicas por allá- Si quizás he conocido algunas chicas pero eso no tiene importancia.

-Si quizás he conocido millones de chicas guapas que saben mi nombre- Quizás hasta algunas que no he llegado a conocer.

-¿Ninguna de ella te ha llegado a llamar la atención?- No quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo suyo que no me fijo en las demás.

-Pero no te preocupes porque tú tienes mi corazón- No tenía que temer ni nada aunque quisiera solo tenía ojos para ella.

-¿Y te es fácil en tu trabajo? Me imagino que debe ser demasiado cansado- Era demasiado complicado estar moviéndose a cada minuto.

-No es fácil seguir moviéndose de ciudad en ciudad solo levantarte he irte- Aun no me acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Me imagino que no lo es pero me está costando bastante esta distancia- A mi igual me costaba demasiado pero debíamos ser fuertes.

-El espectáculo debe continuar así que necesito que seas fuerte- Necesitaba que ella me apoyara con esto.

-Trato lo mejor que puedo pero es difícil siempre estás de un lugar a otro- Mi trabajo hacia que pasara eso.

-Donde quiera que el viento sople y me lleve- Sé que mi trabajo lo hace pero no importaba a donde me llevara.

-Sé que siempre iras de un lado a otro no me molesto con eso- Sabia que a ella no le molestaba que me fuera seguido.

-Seguirás siendo la única en mi mente- A pesar de todas las cosas que me suceden en otras ciudades ella siempre estará en mi mente.

-A veces siento que no soy lo mejor para ti- ¿Porque pensaba eso? Yo soy quien no soy lo mejor para ella.

-Quiero que sepas que no hay nadie mejor así que recuérdalo siempre- No hay nadie mejor para mí que ella.

-Lo recordaré no debo tener demasiadas inseguridades después de todo tu eres todo mío- Siempre seria solo suyo.

-Siempre recuérdalo tú eres mía- Así que no debía sentirse así jamás haría algo tan tonto lejos de ella.

-Siempre lo recordaré espero que estés pensando en mí siempre- Era difícil no hacerlo siempre pasaba sin querer.

-Estaré pensando en ti en todo el mundo- No importaba a donde vaya siempre ella vendría conmigo aunque sea en mis pensamientos.

 **Nota de la autora: Perdón por hacerlos esperar en especial con esta canción tan hermosa que es esta, esta canción quise hacerla desde el principio con mi pareja favorita, además de que algunas también lo dijeron y aquí esta, espero les haya gustado y tratare de no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Lo son por eso me preocupó mucho en ponerlo, ese episodio sin duda es mí favorito siempre que lo pasan me siento morir, hicieron el trabajo de representarnos a las rushers, sin duda esa pareja iba a tener este capítulo perdón por hacerte esperar, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa,** **gracias a ti por sugerir la pareja, desde que escuche la canción supe que era para él solo lo hice, todas sus canciones son las mejores, espero este te haya gustado y perdón por hacerte esperar, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 A mitad del camino

Hola mis queridos lectores este capítulo tiene la misma temática que 24/7 o We are esto quiere decir que inicia con Skipper y termina con Cabo cada dialogo además para entender mejor este capítulo piensen que acaban de ver su primera temporada completa y como se sintieron y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: A mitad del camino.**

-Cuando tu suerte esta abajo, la espalda contra la pared- Y sientes que ya no puedes continuar, cuando todo parezca que no tiene solución, levántate y a continuar no hay nada que debe impedir seguir.

-No hay nada más que dar porque lo dimos todo- Hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos hasta ahora, dimos los mejor de cada uno para que esto siguiera adelante para que fuera lo que hoy es.

-Es como una distancia irreal- Todo el camino que hemos recorrido para llegar hasta aquí sentimos que podemos verlo cuando no es así, pero nosotros sabemos cuánto hemos recorrido.

-Estamos muy lejos de donde empezamos- Lo que empezó solo como una idea que tuvo que pasar por mucho finalmente nos permitió seguir caminando seguir sin parar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que hemos llegado lejos.

-Tomemos lo que viene y sigamos adelante- Lo que venga en un futuro para nosotros será bien recibido, pero no nos detendremos esto debe seguir y vendrá mucho mejor.

-Apoyándonos en el hombro del otro- Si uno de notros tiene algún problemas nos apoyaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, no seguiremos si falta uno somos todos o ninguno siempre seremos así no hay un equipo si uno faltará.

-Entonces, damos la vuelta- Todo lo que hasta ahora hemos pasado llega a nuestra mente, todas esas aventuras en donde todos veíamos sin parar donde también hubo momentos malos que pudimos superar.

-Y vemos lo lejos que de alguna manera hemos llegado- Es impresionante hasta donde hemos llegado, todo lo que pasamos nunca imaginamos poder verlo y que fuera tan largo.

-Nos vemos bien- Seguimos viéndonos como al inicio claro que hemos crecido solo cambiamos en pocas cosas como teníamos que hacer todos pasamos por eso pero sin duda somos los mismos.

-Nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino- Hay quienes lo han intentado pero así como aparecen se van porque nunca han logrado detenernos y jamás lo harán nosotros seguiremos adelante.

-Si nunca volamos nunca nos caeremos- Porque sería imposible que logren derivarnos nosotros siempre que estemos en el suelo encontraremos la manera de levantarnos tenemos que seguir el camino.

-Si el mundo fuera nuestro lo tendríamos todo- No pedimos mucho porque la verdad no hay mucho que pedir pero aun así falta mucho para que este sueño continúe y no pararemos hasta lograrlo.

-Pero la vida que vivimos no es tan simple- Siempre habrá ciertas cosas que pasen con el transcurso del tiempo cosas que pasaran y que no tendrán explicación pero que no lograrán siquiera pararnos.

-Simplemente no consigues todo lo que quieres- A veces quieres que algo pase que lo cambie todo pero no será fácil se que nosotros no podemos explicar la mayoría de las cosas que han sucedido.

-¿Cómo alcanzarás las estrellas si nunca levantas los pies del suelo?- Tienes que levantarte y alcanzar eso que tú quieres ¿Crees que nosotros lo hemos logrado tan fácil? Nada es facial no esperes y sigue el camino.

-Siempre estarás aquí, donde estas si dejas que la vida te derrote- Nunca te iras nunca seguirás tu propio camino si con cada error te detiene los errores siempre estarán presentes nosotros vivimos día con día en los errores.

-Y ahora mirando hacia atrás- Solo una vez se debe voltear hacia el pasado y eso es para ver lo lejos que has llegado, nosotros lo hacemos ¿Ves lo lejos que hemos llegado? Demasiado para el corto tiempo que estamos caminando.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a decir esto- Solo una vez lo habíamos dicho recién iniciábamos y ya habíamos recorrido bastante en verdad era sorprendente ahora podríamos volver a decirlo.

-Estamos a mitad del camino- El cual no fue nada fácil debo decir que al principio pensé que no lo lograríamos, pero pese a los obstáculos que hemos tenido seguimos adelante caminando.

 **Nota de la autora: La canción tenia que ser así me puse a pensar en cuando apenas empezaba y así se me ocurrió la temática para este capítulo, siempre veía como iba mejorando cada vez más y estaban tan rápido a medio camino, espero que hayan entendido la idea, wow estamos a la mitad de la historia esta si serán con los doce capítulos correspondientes, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, esta canción sin duda es mi favorita de todas, así que me asegure que saliera en verdad hermoso con esa pareja quedo más que perfecto, de hecho vi el capítulo de la canción para no se darme más ánimos para que me saliera mucho mejor, no puedo creer que tan rápido tenga 25 años, yo igual hice algunas cosas pero como ya tenía el capítulo listo solo llegue y lo subí, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Me asegure demasiado de que quedara hermoso ya que es mi pareja favorita y también mi canción favorita, entonces si me asegure en ponerle mucho empeño, yo creo que eso fue lo que paso solo quiso complacer a su audiencia, y vaya que lo logro enserio lo amo (ya te imaginadas cuando me entere) y no dejo de verlo cada vez que puedo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Gran noche

Hola mis queridos lectores tanto esta como la otra historia están por acabarse con ello vendrán nuevos proyectos de los que más adelante hablaré, al final del capítulo hay información que pueda importarles, la pareja de este capítulo es Rico y Percky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Gran noche.**

-Va a ser una gran noche, vamos a pasar un buen rato- Hemos estado esperando esto por meses es demasiado tiempo tenía que ser a lo grande.

-Espero que lo sea hemos trabajado mucho y creo que merecemos un descanso- Me encargaría de que así fuera, todos debíamos festejar.

-Uno, dos, tres a todos los chicos y chicas vamos a festejar como si fuera el fin del mundo- Es momento de olvidarnos de todo y festejar.

-Ya todos estamos aquí con la mejor disposición solo habrá que comenzar- Esta noche todos debían pasárselo en grande.

-Vamos a ponerlo en marcha, empecemos- Debíamos disfrutar de cada momento esta noche no hay tiempo que perder.

-Esto ya empezó desde que organizamos todo esto- Y desde entonces ha sido una larga espera para este momento.

-Esperando toda la semana y es viernes por la noche- Solo me la pasaba contando los días que faltaban para este día.

-Venimos de la mejor manera posible, debemos hacer única la ocasión- Ella tenía razón esta ocasión debía ser demasiado importante.

-Teníamos que venir vestidos para la ocasión de nuestras vidas- No podíamos venir como si fuera cualquier fiesta esta era la fiesta de nuestras vidas.

-¿Por qué de repente hiciste todo esto? Nunca me diste razones- Añoraba esto además me había estado sintiendo algo extraño estos días.

-Porque he estado sintiéndome deprimido- Últimamente no sé porque me sentía así seguramente porque no me había divertido en mucho.

-¿De verdad? ¿Entonces necesitas algo más?- La fiesta apenas comenzaba pero aún faltaba mucho Lara que fuera inolvidable.

-Necesito un estimulante alrededor- Algo que encienda mi lado fiestero que ha estado apagado en todo este tiempo de puro aburrimiento.

-¿Con eso a que te refieres? Solo dime una cosa ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres?- Solo quería disfrutar al máximo la fiesta.

-Quiero girar rápido Dj lléveme- Esto apenas comenzaba yo era una ola de sensaciones que apenas despertaban.

-Te ves con demasiada energía- La tenía reservada debido a que hace mucho no salía a una verdadera fiesta.

-Ha sido una semana larga hemos trabajado horas extras- Muy estresante para mi gusto pero aquí podía descargar todo eso.

-Entonces deja de cuestionar todo y empecemos esta fiesta- Pero aún me faltaba algo para comenzarla esto no era suficiente.

-Vamos, necesito algo impresionante para empezar bien esta fiesta- Esto no era suficiente para mi necesitaba algo más para comenzarla en verdad.

-Todo lo que está pasando aquí es impresionante no sé qué más puedas necesitar- Si todo era muy impresionante pero sentía que me faltaba algo.

-Estoy en otro nivel súbele el volumen al bajo y al triple- Esto apenas había comenzado sabía que pararía hasta que esto se celebrara en grande.

-Solo espero que disfrutes de esto y que sean en grande- En verdad será en grande la mejor de todas.

-Sera una gran noche- Sera la mejor de todas, todos al mismo tiempo celebrando ya quería ver que pasaría mañana.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a Mari pie85 que sugirió esta pareja, otra vez la pareja quedo muy conforme a la canción debido a la personalidad de Rico, el álbum de Heffron Drive será el ultimo que haré puede que haga mas One Shots pero ya de ningún otro álbum, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Son lo mejor de este mundo, me imagino que fue el más exitoso que han tenido y si hubiera seguido la serie apuesto a que los invitan de nuevo, no solo grite sino que tuve que pelear con mi hermano para poder verlo, tome tu sugerencia espero te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sigo sin poder creerlo, crecen tan rápido es tan triste, es inevitable no pensar en ellos después de todo las canciones son suyas, y como amamos tango sus canciones es inevitable recordarlas, lo tienen en verdad es como si fuera un complot entre ellos, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Oh sí

Hola mis queridos lectores quedan solo cuatro capítulos más de esta historia pero les guste lo que vendrá más adelante porque serán nuevas dinámicas, gracias por sus comentarios, la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Becky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Oh sí.**

-Dime quien quieres que sea- Para que por lo menos llamara su atención, ya que mi atención ya la tenía.

-No entiendo porque quieres que te diga eso no podrías llegar a serlo- ¿Me estaba retando? Bueno que me pusiera a prueba.

-Que tengo que hacer para que te acerques a mí- Por alguna extraña razón ella se alejaba cuando estaba cerca, cuando en realidad ella no quería eso.

-No tienes que hacer nada porque espero que sea la última vez que te vea- Ella decía algo que en verdad no quería decir ¿Por qué?

-Si me escapó esta noche ¿Vendrías conmigo?- Sabia que no aceptaría digo apenas nos conocemos ella más que nadie me conoce.

-¿Por qué preguntar eso? Si sabes que la respuesta es no- Solo quería hablar con ella porque sabía que eso era lo que ella quería.

-Te vi ahí sola y sé que quieres decirme hola- Pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a decirme ni una palabra ni siquiera a mirarme.

-Tú tomaste la iniciativa pero creo que podíamos hablar más tarde ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?- ¿No veía donde estábamos? Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Porque cuando las luces empiecen a flashear- Entre tantas fotos no había tiempo para hablar mejor hacerlo ahora.

-¿Empezaran a tomar fotos? Eso suena bastante extraño- Sé que lo era pero eso pasaba aquí ¿Qué no lo sabía?

-Todos lo saben, prepárate- Con los pocos segundos que durara era bastante molesto preferiría no estar aquí pero tengo que estar.

-No creo que quiera estar cuando pase- Primero venia y después se arrepentía jamás voy a lograr entenderla.

-Di lo que quieras yo pongo la música- O hacia lo que sea para que no pensara en irse lo digo enserio haría lo que sea.

-No tienes que poner nada, será preferible que me vaya- No podía irse ahora ya está aquí hablando conmigo se debía quedar.

-Porque de aquí no nos vamos a ir- Yo no iba a permitir que ella se fuera menos ahora que por fin me le acerque.

-Puedo irme si yo lo decido ¿Por qué debería quedarme?- ¿Por qué debía irse? Sea como se no dejaría que se fuera.

-Lo deje todo para estar contigo esta noche- Y no dejaría que nos fuéramos hasta que lograra mi objetivo.

-No tienes que hacerlo en verdad, creo que en serio ya debo irme- Ella seguía insistiendo en que debía irse tenía que detenerla

-Ahora es tiempo de que haga mi jugada- Si no empezaba perdería esta oportunidad y tal vez no se presentaría otra.

-¿De qué jugada hablas? No creo que te sirva de mucho- Eso ya lo veríamos no podía asegurar nada antes de tiempo.

-Podríamos estar juntos si tan solo supieras- Pero no porque ella sigue negándose por algún extraño motivo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices que no se? Porque no lo entiendo- Yo no entendía su actitud ella parecía que estaba cómoda pero decía que no.

-Porque la vida es tan corta y no tenemos nada que perder- Pero ella prefería perderlo con todos sus pretextos.

-Aun no entiendo porque continuas intentándolo- No me iba a dar por vencido con ella continuaría intentándolo una y otra vez.

-No puedo conseguir sacarte de mi mente- Y es por eso que continuo intentándolo es mejor que solo tenerla en mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no te detienes ahora? Yo la verdad no sé si corresponderte- Sabia que ella me correspondía ella misma lo sabía.

-Y no voy a detenerme hasta que seas mía- Podía llevarme bastante tiempo lograrlo pero sé que ya tengo demasiada ventaja.

-Deberías detenerte puedes que te decepciones- No me iba a decepcionar porque ya casi la tenía, pero ella aun no lo sabía.

-Y lo voy a conseguir al final de la noche- La noche no duraría para siempre y ella debía de darse cuenta de ello.

-Él final está llegando y no has conseguido nada- Eso era lo que ella creía no veía que ya la tenía, solo debía saberlo.

-La noche está terminando y el tiempo no se detiene- Y ella aun piensa que puede huir de mi está demasiado equivocada.

-La gente se está yendo, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos- Nadie se iba solo empezaban a gritar a mucho volumen.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme a ti- Sé que ya estaba cerca pero quería aún más que ella lo sintiera.

-Todos están gritando ¿Alcanzas a oír lo que gritan?- Claro que lo escucho yo los apoyaba, oh si ella ya es mía.

-Están gritando "oh si"- Oh si ya te diste cuenta que no puedes escapar de esto y jamás podrás hacerlo.

 **Nota de la autora: Esto está acabando pero los últimos capítulos vendrán con diferentes situaciones que espero les gusten, en cuanto al álbum de Heffron Drive ya hice el primer capítulo y enserio será buena historia, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, desafortunadamente si estamos llegando al final sé que parece corto y lo es, pero aún queda el de Heffron Drive, prometo que no tendrán que esperar mucho para ese otro álbum, sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema, me conformo con que te des unos minutos para leer el capítulo, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: A mí me paso casi igual solo que fue mi papa quien lo dijo, que bueno que lo hizo aunque no me lo esperaba alguna vez lo pensé, mis peleas a muerte que tenía con mi hermano por verlos, gracias.**

 **MabelCunningham:** **Trato** **de** **hacer** **todas** **las** **parejas** **posibles** **en** **especial** **esta** **,** **no tienes que agradecer fue un gusto haberla leído, estoy segura que sí, gracias a ti por sugerir esta hermosa pareja, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Contando contigo

Hola mis queridos lectores como dije cambiaria las dinámicas en estos capítulos restantes, el de este será que ambos personajes narran el capítulo enserio pensé en cambiar de pareja pero al escribirlo dije tienen que ser ellos Skipper y Marlene y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: Contando contigo.**

-Estoy a punto de darte mi corazón así que recuerda esto- Nunca debía olvidarlo si es que quería empezar algo conmigo.

-¿Qué es eso que siempre debo recordar y nunca olvidar?- Sea lo que sea lo tendré siempre conmigo lo que sea para estar con ella.

-Nunca he estado enamorada antes así que tienes que ir lento conmigo- Tengo miedo al amor a sentir algo y luego me hagan daño

-He oído que el amor es peligroso y una vez que caes nunca tienes suficiente- Pero me di cuenta que con ella ya había caído y no tengo suficiente.

-He oído que el amor te eleva cada vez más alto pero lo duro será la caída- Es ahí donde empiezas a sufrir y no puedes levantarte solo he escuchado eso.

-Pero la idea de dejarte no es tan fácil para mí- He pensado en alejarme de ella pero siempre se queda solo en el pensamiento.

-No me lastimes, no me abandones, no te des por vencido conmigo- No ahora que he decidido arriesgarme por ti no ahora por favor.

-¿Porque iba a querer hacer eso?- Era lo que menos quería para ella, pero también tenía que pensar en mí no quería salir herido.

-No me uses, disfruta de mí no me hagas arrepentirme siempre he contado contigo- Y seguiré haciéndolo mientras aun pueda.

-Solo espero que cuentes conmigo en serio sin rodeos- Lo que menos quería es salir herido con esto ya me estaba arriesgando.

-Perdóname he empezado a contar contigo 1, 2, 3, 4 al 5- Aunque él aun no cuente conmigo yo poder contar por los dos.

-Entiendo he estado aquí antes- Ya me ha sucedido una vez y con esa vez me basto para olvidarme de todo hasta ahora.

-Yo jamás he estado así, espero jamás salir herida esta vez- Lo que menos quería es que mi primer amor doliera de ese modo.

-Creo que finalmente encontré a alguien a quien puedo adorar- Alguien diferente a todas las demás pero sigue habiendo ese problema.

-Espero no encuentres los defectos o dejarás de adorarme- Sabia que si llegaba a conocerme bien ese encanto pasaría.

-Pero no pasaste mi prueba tengo que conocerte mejor- Teníamos que saber todo del otro solo así estaríamos preparados.

-Si no pase tu prueba ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí?- No entendía si no confiaba en mi porque estaba haciendo todo esto.

-Vi que no era el único pero estoy dispuesto a poner mi confianza en ti- No estoy dispuesto a que llegue otro eso jamás.

-Podrías poner tu confianza en mí como contar hasta tres- Solo confiar arriesgarse y vería que conmigo no debía tener cuidado.

-Puedes contar conmigo y nunca vas a ver números en mi bolsillo- No sería capaz se eso, ella ya me atrapó después de todo.

-¿Y si te llego a necesitar y estas ocupado?- Puede que no siempre este ahí como suelen decir puede que alguna vez me falle.

-Cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, niña lo dejo por ti- No creo estar haciendo algo más importante como para no ir en su ayuda.

-No puedes hacer eso habrá cosas más importantes ¿Por qué hacerlo?- No entiendo porque yo seria mas importante que algo en su vida.

-Porque tú eres la única a quien le doy mi corazón- Y la única que por ahora me está importando así que lo dejaría todo.

-Solo así ¿Me darás tu corazón así de simple?- Nadie así solo eso siempre había algo más detrás de todo siempre había algo.

-Pero tengo que ser el único, no me hagas daño- Solo eso le pedía que si ella quería esto no hubiera alguien más porque no lo soportaría.

-Realmente espero que entiendas que si de verdad quieres tomar mi mano deberás poner la tuya encima de mi corazón- Tienes que tocar a mi corazón antes que a mí.

-Prometo tener cuidado desde el principio- No quería asustarla ni mucho menos alejarla, en verdad la necesitaba cerca.

-Estoy confiando en tu amor muy muy cuidadoso- Sabia que sería cuidadoso por eso confiaba en él pero también debía cuidarme.

-Nunca fui tan vulnerable- Como lo estoy siendo ahora, siempre me mostraba fuerte pero con ella esto cuesta trabajo.

-Haré que te sientas bien- No solo él tiene que cuidarse y hacer todo eso yo también debía hacerlo no podía dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él.

-Estoy contando contigo- Cuento con ella para que esto funcione yo quería que así fuera sabía que me cuidaría como yo lo haría.

 **Nota de la autora: Este es el One shot más difícil que he hecho estuvo complicado de hacer ya que los diálogos a veces se me perdían y tenía que volver a iniciar además quería cambiar un poco la situación ya vieron cual fue espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, paso demasiado rápido el tiempo parece que ayer publicaba el primer capítulo, yo tampoco quisiera que acabara pero tiene que hacerlo, el de Heffron Drive tratare de no tardar mucho en subirlo, no se será porque cambie un poco la forma en que estaban los anteriores, esta canción me encanto escribirla espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo tiene por eso me encanto escribirlo, aún falta uno más por ver así que no es todo, mi papa a veces lo ve sin que me dé cuenta, lo mismo le paso a mi hermano ya que él no entiende muy bien eso de las voces, ojala fuera así creo que prefería verlo en inglés, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Yo sé, que tú sabes

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza extrema podría darles millones de explicaciones pero ahora eso no importa mucho lo que importa es que aquí esta son falta, la dinámica de este capítulo es que habrá tres personajes pero solo uno narrando los personajes son Kowalski, Doris y narrando Cabo y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Yo sé, que tú sabes.**

-Tal vez esta sea la línea en la que empieza toda la historia- Si ella lo decide así desde aquí podríamos iniciar.

-Tal vez podría pasar pero debes saberlo que no eres el único- ¿No lo era? Debía suponer que no pero me toma por sorpresa esto.

-Tal vez tú seas la indicada, la indicada para mí- ¿Él era el otro? Vaya manera de interrumpir esto pero no debía dejarme.

-Ambos son muy buenos pero creo que debo esperar un poco más- La espera me sería terrible no se para él.

-Sé que debo esperar pero si eres mi alma gemela- Sé que ella era la indicada para mí yo no tenía por qué esperar.

-Eso es muy dulce pero no creo que sea así- ¿Porque no serlo? No sé qué le hacía pensar eso.

-Me tranquilizó cuando me dices que me tranquilice- ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía decir? No parecía bueno en esto.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- Oh no él logro llamar su atención ahora debía hacerlo yo sino perdería esto.

-Porque nosotros podemos hacer una fiesta como de fin de semana- Podríamos hacer lo que ella quiera con solo pedirlo.

-Eso podría funcionar- ¡Sí! De nuevo tengo su atención ahora debía asegurarme no perderla de nuevo.

-Me tienes pensando, nosotros podríamos ser algo- Yo también estaba pensando eso, pero me robo las palabras.

-¿Algo como que?- De nuevo perdí no podía estar así perdiendo luego ganando tenía que estar solo ganando.

-Podríamos tener algo tan bueno dime que accedes a esto- Trate de cambiar las palabras no quería que pensaba que me las robo a mí.

-¿Que tan bueno según tú?- Ahora tenía que mantener las cosas así, ya no podía perder de nuevo sino esto seguiría solo así.

-Tu te das cuenta de todo en mi normalmente me hacen falta las palabras- ¡No puede ser! Parecía que leía lo que pensaba.

-Solo tienes que decir lo que quieres decirme- Debía decir algo bueno que superara mis propias palabras.

-Ya sabes que no puedo evitar caer nunca me he sentido tan seguro- Esto no podía seguir así tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas.

-No debes sentirte inseguro- No quería sentirme así pero no podía evitar hacerlo mucho menos con ella cerca.

-Me pones en un apuro, pero no tienes que preocuparte- ¡Por fin! Unas palabras que yo no pensé ni un momento.

-Soy yo la que no quiere estar en un apuro- No trataba de ponerla así solo quería que me eligiera a mí.

-Yo sé, que tú sabes somos dos chicos- Sé que ella entendía que tenía que elegir a uno no podíamos seguir así.

-Me están volviendo loca no es por lo que hicieron recientemente- Admito que si nos estamos pasando un poco al decirle todo esto.

-¿De verdad? Perdona no me daba cuenta de ello- Inconscientemente estaba haciendo esto creo que debía parar ya.

-Es todo sobre que ustedes no me mienten, todo es verdad- Claro que yo jamás le mentiría pero no se él sí solo mentía.

-Solo digo la verdad no dudes de ello, no tienes que hacerlo- Entonces él tampoco mentía era bueno saberlo.

-Solo quiero decir que tengo un largo tiempo para pensarlo- Otra vez nos pedía tiempo creo que debíamos dárselo

-Yo sé, que tú sabes que tengo tu corazón latiendo- Fue lo último que él dijo, era bueno pero no lo que yo tenía en mente.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- No podía porque solo decía eso para conseguir estar con ella pero ambos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

-Yo sé, que tú sabes que nosotros tenemos algo- Aunque ella decía que tenía que decidir entre ambos sabía que entre nosotros ya había algo.

 **Nota de la autora: En serio lamento esta tardanza, no tenía planeado que pasara pensé que podía subirlo antes pero los pendientes se me juntaron y apenas ahorita pude subirlo, espero les haya gustado la dinámica se que la pareja fue extraña pero solo se me ocurrió, faltan dos capítulos más para que esto se acabe y que capítulos, no voy a tardar con los otros esto paso porque hoy enserio fue un día ocupado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, la canción lo era, fue sorpresa porque nunca vi que decía en español solo me hacía ideas con lo que escuchaba (mi ingles no es tan bueno) y en cuanto vi que decía quise poner en verdad a esa pareja, yo como me perdí un poco en la serie tarde en ver esa canción pero me gusto demasiado cuando pude escucharla, perdona la tardanza enserio lo siento, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Nada más hermoso que la pareja perfecta con la canción perfecta, es mi pareja favorita así que no puedo evitar ponerla, yo junte dinero he invite a mi hermano y primo a ver la película dos veces, yo también se quieren son sus voces las he escuchado en inglés (me gustan más que las de español) pero sin fueran los chicos en serio que no vuelvo a verlos doblados, perdona la tardanza enserio lo siento, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Atrapado

Hola mis queridos lectores como prometí no tarde en subir este capítulo también espero no tardar con el de mañana, este es el penúltimo capítulo y el sábado el final de la historia, queda un álbum más, la pareja de esta capítulo es Rico y Percky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Atrapado.**

-Hay muchas cosas que nunca pude decir- Demasiadas que a veces no puedo hablar pero debo decirlas antes de que me ahogue con ella.

-¿Por qué nunca me las dijiste?- Mis nervios siempre me lo impedían, además nunca sentí que podía decirlas así como así.

-Porque mi lengua se trababa y las palabras se quedaban en el camino- Solo nunca alcanzaban a salir nunca lograba siquiera a pronunciarlas.

-Pero si no puedes decírtelo esto no tendrá sentido- ¿Cómo hacer que las palabras salieran? Esto me es muy complicado nunca había pasado por esto.

-Si tú pudieras leer mi mente todas tus dudas quedarían atrás- Siempre pensaba todo lo que alguna vez quería decirle pero no podía.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo y si no me dices tampoco puedo- Es que me es difícil hacer esto, como hacerla entender hasta lo más mínimo.

-Y hasta la cosa más pequeña caería en su lugar- Ella lograría entender todo hasta las pequeñas cosas que hago si tan solo pudiera hacerlo.

-Entonces esto no puede decir ¿Qué puedo decirles a todo?- Que esto aún seguía aunque a para mí esto fuera difícil estaba seguro que lo lograría.

-Yo le voy a gritar al mundo y verán que eres mi chica- Porque es lo que ella era aunque aún estábamos ajustando esto.

-No puedes hacer eso, no a menos que seas claro conmigo- ¿De qué manera soy claro? Si nunca lo he sido no soy así.

-En la mitad de un día perfecto estoy tropezando en las palabras que voy a decir- Y puedo arruinarlo vaya sé que lo estoy arruinando.

-Porque al menos puedes ir diciéndome cosa por cosa hasta que sepa lo que tratas de decirme- No haría eso, no la obligaría a entenderme.

-Porque no quiero seguir haciéndote adivinar- No sería justo que ella adivinar pero solo eso que no entenderá lo que en verdad era.

-Solo quiero que me digas ¿Qué es lo que te confunde tanto?- Todo lo que me decía me confundía enormemente no entendía mucho.

-Es la manera en la que me siento cuando dices las cosas que me dices- No sé qué hacer con tantas emociones en mi interior.

-Entiendo mis palabras te confunden, ¿Algo más?- Todo esto me confundía no sé qué sentir ya o porque sentirme así.

-Tú sigues en mi mente 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana- Eso me tiene muy extraño no entiendo como una persona puede tener poder así en mí.

-¿Eso también te confunde? Creo que debo irme ahora- No quería que se fuera ¿Porque no quería que se fuera?

-Y si tienes tiempo quédate para que te des cuenta- Cuenta de que aunque no tengo nada que ofrecer, puedo se lo mejor si ella quiere.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?- Puedo demostrar que soy mejor de lo que demuestro y que en verdad puedo valer la pena.

-Que vale la pena cada minuto, espera y mira- No iba a decepcionará aunque no supiera que hacer y estuviera confundida.

-No sé si pueda seguir esperando no sé lo que pasara- Por favor que aún no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar esto.

-Estoy a punto de gastar mis oportunidades dime que no es tarde- Solo quería esta oportunidad para ver que podía hacer con todo esto que siento.

-No es demasiado tarde, pero dices algo y luego te contradices- Malditos nervios ellos provocaban que pasara esto que no pudiera hablar con facilidad.

-Son solo los nervios del momento que llevo dentro- No sé exactamente porque estaba nervioso, todo es confuso en mí.

-No entiendo porque no solo te liberas y dejas ir los nervios- Porque no es tan fácil me siento atrapado en mí y no es nada fácil.

-Sigo quedando, atrapado pero nunca me rindo- Atrapado en mí, nunca logro salir siempre soy un prisionero de mí mismo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente intentas salir de ahí?- Porque no importa lo que haga siempre vuelvo a quedar en el mismo lugar ¿Cree que no lo he intentado?

-Pero siempre termino atrapado- No importa que tanto luche siempre vuelvo al mismo lugar ¿Podre algún día salir de ahí?

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que la dinámica no fue diferente a las demás pero la situación lo fue y creo que mejor pareja que esta no había fue la perfecta queda un álbum más de estos song fic y será el último puede que haga más one Shots pero sin nada que ver con canciones y eso, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, tampoco el mío por lo que cuando vi que decía la canción en verdad quede impactada, si en verdad luche demasiado para lograr subirlo no quería estar un día sin subir capítulo, lo se dé hecho subí el capítulo y me dormí, solo esa pareja se me ocurrió, ahora solo un capítulo más y esto se acababa es triste, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo es, yo si vi el capítulo de la canción además tengo el álbum así que era imposible no leerlo, yo tampoco, imagínate cuando me entere que había una me verdad me emocione, bastante diferentes pero una se acostumbra un poco, yo apenas subo esta capítulo porque los estaba viendo, eso es terrible me ha pasado, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 A lo grande

Hola mis queridos lectores sé que estoy tardando con ambas historias, esto es porque estoy a una semana de entrar a clases y estoy comprando todo para no dejarlo al último minuto pero bueno la dinámica es la misma que la de 24/7, We are y Halfway There y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "BTR" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: A lo grande.**

-Hazlo contar juega derecho no mires para atrás- Sera lo peor que puedes hacer nunca mires atrás siempre derecho y con la frente en alto.

-No lo dudes cuando vas a lo grande- No te dejes caer, vas por buen camino solo asegúrate de seguir así.

-Lo que quieres lo que sientes nunca lo dejes- No importa la situación que se te presente nada es motivo para dejarte derrotar.

-Hazlo real cuando vas a lo grande- Si piensas hacer algo, hazlo no lo dejes solo a medio camino, llega a la meta.

-¡Hey! Escucha a tu corazón ahora- ¿Qué te está diciendo? Seguramente que no te des por vencido jamás este no es el momento de parar.

-¡Hey! ¿No sientes la prisa?- Vas demasiado lento es hora de poner las cosa en marcha pisa el acelerador.

-¡Hey! Mejor toma tu oportunidad ahora- Antes de que alguien se adelante, nunca sabes cuando las oportunidades vuelven a presentarse.

-¡Vamos! Muévete ¿Qué tienes que perder?- Solo harás que pase más tiempo, no lo pierdas que el tiempo no se detendrá.

-Ve y haz tu suerte con la vida que elijas- ¿Qué esperas? No puedes quedarte solo ahí tienes que hacer algo y lo harás.

-Si lo quieres todo ponlo en la línea un paso adelante ponte en marcha- No puedes detenerte en ningún momento que es un largo camino.

-Ve por todo déjalo claro "me tengo que ir a lo grande"- Deja en claro que no te detendrá y que tendrán que caminar a tu lado o quedarse.

-Haz que funcione, hazlo bien cambia el mundo durante la noche- No temas cometer un error eso cualquiera lo hacer pero continua.

-Tengo que soñar a lo grande- Repite eso siempre repítelo, nunca vayas a limitarte por simples cosas sin importancia.

-¡Hey! Da todo lo que tengas ahora- Con dar poco no será suficiente, tienes que poner todo de ti solo así podrás lograrlo.

-¡Hey! ¿No es una carrera?- ¿Por qué sigues caminando? No eres la única persona que quiere lo mismo que tú, así que ve deprisa.

-¡Hey! Termina lo que empezaste ahora- No lo dejes incompleto eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, continua hasta llegar.

-Mira a tu alrededor cada luz está brillando ahora- No se apagaran por nada del mundo ¿Por qué tu si?

-Es más brillante de alguna manera- Cada vez brillarán más porque no se detendrán nadie puede hacerlo jamás.

-Mira a tu alrededor nada es lo que parece nada, solo sueños- Pueden ser realidad pero dependerá de que quieras seguir caminando.

-Vamos a hacer un nuevo estilo de sonido al igual que en esta ciudad- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Siempre se puede si es lo que quieres.

-No podemos morir ahora nuestros pies no están en el suelo- No podemos dejarnos caer ahora, tenemos que seguir sin detenernos.

-Nunca vamos a mirar abajo bienvenido a lo grande- Bienvenido a las personas que continúan un sueños hasta lograr acabarlo.

-Toda la gente ve el caminar debajo de la luz del sol- ¿También puedes verlo tú? Si es así no te detengas porque nadie se detendrá.

-Bienvenidos a los buenos tiempos la vida nunca será la misma- Después que todo eso valga la pena, todo cambiara por completo.

-Tu única vida es la que tienes así que tienes que vivirla a lo grande- Vívela como si no hubiera un mañana, porque la vida es corta y el tiempo no.

 **Nota de la autora: Como dime perdonen la tardanza espero no siga pasando, este fue el último capítulo espero les haya gustado, aun falta un álbum que será el último de todos ya con ese cerrare esto inicia el martes, gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia eso me ayuda mucho.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sé que es triste me siento así también no quería que acabara, no hasta aquí llega el álbum con solo doce capítulos, yo apenas lo subo así que creo que no habrá tanto problema con leerlo, le quedo mejor de lo que pensé, aun no es el final de esto, muchas gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Este fue el último de este álbum aún queda uno que tratare de hacerlo con nuevas y mejores cosas, por eso creo que quedo perfecto con esta canción, yo a veces me perdía algunos de ellos porque tenia cosas que hacer y todo me impedía verlo pero siempre terminaba por verlo en internet, muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
